Gracias Papá
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: Querido Padre. . .-Escribía la rubia-Gracias, quizás te preguntes la razón, pero es simple. . .  .Dawn le redacta una carta a su padre, Geoff.


POV's Dawn.

_Querido Padre. . .-_Escribía la rubia-_Gracias, quizás te preguntes la razón, pero es simple. . ._

_Gracias por tu guía. . ._

***Flashback***

-Papi-Decía una pequeña rubia de 8 años-¿Me ayudas con la tarea?-

-Hija, ya son las 8 de la noche, es tarde-Contestó Geoff.

-Por favor papi-Rogaba la pequeña Dawn.

-Está bien, yo te ayudo-Respondió leyendo aquel cuaderno-Aquí es 10-Dijo señalando un renglón.

-Papi, esa es la fecha-Le recordaba su hija con una leve risa.

***Fin del Flashback***

_Por tus buenos consejos. . ._

***Flashback***

-No iras a ese concurso-Prohibió Geoff a su hija.

-¿Por qué no?, tu y mamá fueron, ahí se conocieron ¿No?-

-Sí pero. . .-

-¡Ustedes eran Gidgette!-

-Dawn, Chris McLean es un aprovechado, fueron varias las veces que la vida de muchos concursantes estuvieron en riesgo, saltar en acantilados, ahogarse en un "submarino", escalar una gran montaña con riesgo de caer, ser perseguido por un oso y lo peor de todo ¡La comida del Chef! –Reclamaba el rubio abriendo los ojos como platos al recordar lo último-Créeme, es horrible.

-Sé que puedo con eso, aparte, va estar Scott-

-No confío en ese muchacho-Confesaba su padre.

-¿Por qué? Es hijo de tu amigo Duncan ¿No?-

-Justo por eso no confió en el-

-Por favor papá-Pedía Dawn.

-Ahh, sólo te daré un gran consejo-Comenzó el rubio-Ten mucho cuidado.

-¡Gracias!-Exclamo la joven abrazándolo.

***Fin del Flashback***

_Por tu mano al cruzar lo desconocido. . ._

***Flashback***

-Papi, ¿Tengo que ir a esta escuela?-Preguntaba una Dawn de 5 años-¿No puedo ir a mi escuela de antes?.

-Dawn, linda, ya nos mudamos, tienes que ir-Confesaba Geoff mientras la pequeña ponía cara triste.

-¿Me prometes que vendrás por mi?-

-Claro que si, te lo prometo-

Al tocar el timbre de salida. . .

-¡Papi!-Exclamaba la pequeña rubia mientras lo abrazaba-Hice un nuevo amigo.

-¿A si? ¿Cómo se llama?-Pregunto él de manera curiosa.

-Scott Calliver-Contesto la niña mientras Geoff mostraba una cara de preocupación al mismo tiempo que abría más los ojos.

***Fin del Flashback***

_Por tu hombro para llorar. . ._

***Flashback***

-¡No quiero hablar!-Exclamaba una Dawn de 16 subiendo las escaleras a todo lo que daba mientras derramaba lagrimas a mares.

-Hija-Contestaba él mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto-Linda se que te duele que el hijo de Duncan y Courtney te haya dejado pero. . .

-Scott, se llama Scott y ¡No entenderías!-

-¿Sabes? Normalmente las niñas hablan con sus madres pero. . .-Comenzaba a hablar el rubio en manera tranquila.

-¿Niñas?-Preguntaba Dawn con media sonrisa.

-Sí, niñas, porque tú eres mi niña, y si Ethan. . .

-Scott-Le recordó Dawn.

-Sí, el, si ¿Scott? No puede ver que eres una niña muy especial, el se lo pierde-Aconsejaba Geoff mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a su hija.

-Te quiero papá-

***Fin del Flashback***

_Por tu tiempo y comprensión. . ._

***Flashback***

-¿Que paso?-Preguntaba Geoff al ver a su hija haciendo una fiesta en su casa mientras que la música paraba.

-Yo. . ehh-Contestaba Dawn mientras todos se quedaban callados-Papá lo siento. . .

-¡Deberías!-Comento el rubio con autoridad caminando hacia el DJ-La música debería estar más alta, las luces apagadas y debiste haber encendido la esfera disco aparte de que debes traer más botanas para tus compañeros-Confeso mientras su hija sonreía.

-Eres genial-Dijo la rubia abrazándolo.

-Bien, atiende a los chicos, y no le diré nada de esto a tu madre, tranquila-Dijo el rubio a la vez que subía las escaleras.

-Vaya, tu padre es genial-Opino Scott mientras la música volvía y la fiesta continuaba-¿Quieres bailar? Es decir, como amigos-Dijo algo nervioso debido a lo que había pasado antes entre ellos.

-Claro-Contesto la rubia sonriendo con un peculiar brillo en los ojos.

***Fin del Flashback***

_Por tu buen humor. . ._

***Flashback***

-Te amo Dawn-Contestó Scott mientras besaba a su novia.

-Yo también-Dijo justo antes de volverlo a besar.

-Ejem- Tosió un poco Geoff mientras bajaba las escaleras-Dawn, ¿Puedes venir un momento?-Pregunto mientras la rubia se dirigía hacia él-¿Creí que habían terminado?-

-Sí, pero. . . volvimos, es como Duncan y Courtney-Comento Dawn algo confundida.

-Bueno. . .-Decía su padre-Diviértanse chicos-Aconsejaba mientras se salía dejando a ambos chicos solos en la casa y a una muy sonriente Dawn.

***Fin del Flashback***

_Y todo lo que me diste desde que tengo memoria._

_Sé que prácticamente nunca te doy las gracias pero hoy te digo. . ._

_¡Gracias por todo Papá! Porque soy una chica muy afortunada ¿Sabes por qué? Por el simple hecho del ser tu hija. ¡Gracias!_-Terminaba de escribir la rubia mientras colocaba la carta en un sobre.

-_Gracias Papá_-Susurro mirando la carta.

**¿Qué TAL? DIA DEL PADRE ATRASADO XD DISCULPEN, BUENO LA VERDAD ME GUSTO MUCHO HACER ESTE FIC, BUENO, HOY, 22 DE JUNIO HACE UN AÑO ENTRE A FF *o* MI PRIMER ANIVERSARIO *O*.**

**BUENO OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC, ME ESFORSE EN EL :D AUNQUE ESTA MEDIO CORTITO PERO EN MI OPINION ME QUEDO BONITO :D Y POR SI LAS DUDAS LA MADRE DE DAWN ES BRIDGETTE Y SU PADRE OVIO ES GEOFF, EL COMO SIEMPRE DEFENDIENDO LA FIESTA *-* .**

**Bueno, sin más los dejo, ¿Review no? xD**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC .**


End file.
